


The beginning, the middle, and the end.

by orphan_account



Category: Jelpus, Jelpus Cinematic Univede (JCU)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Its a Sad One Bois, M/M, Slowburn (As much as 1571 words will allow), Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The four times Irnoaf and Jed crossed paths in life, and the one time they remained on the same one.
Relationships: Irnoaf of Borås and Crumpkin Pumpet, Irnoaf of Borås and Pluto Pumpet, Irnoaf of Borås/Jed Trombone
Kudos: 1





	The beginning, the middle, and the end.

1.

The fire on the horizon was gradually turning to embers, the once clear sky bleeding into brilliant mirage of rust and byzantium as the final rays of sunlight danced across the silent wind, like specters evading the shadows of dusk.

It was going to be a beautiful night.

Irnoaf doused the fires of his forge, his tired mind set upon the pint of ale which awaited him at the Pub Ole. Steam filled the cobbled street as the water made contact with the molten coals, the sudden change in temperature sending a shiver down his spine.

But the cold wasn’t the only thing putting him on edge. Someone was watching him. 

As if on cue, a man suddenly emerged from the darkness, eyes bright and curious as if questioning the Univede itself. Irnoaf couldn’t stop his palm from moving to the hilt of his hammer. 

In a calm yet assertive manner, he called out to the stranger, the words freezing as they hit the winters air. 

“I haven’t seen you around these parts before, who are you and what is your business at my forge?”

“I was told this is where folks come when they are at a perlema, and for lack of a better phrase, I need your help”

The man moved to stand in front of him, pulling his hood back to reveal the finer features of his face. Irnoaf felt the tension melt away instantly as the stranger offered him a shy smile. 

“Im a traveler you see, making my way to Christmo to see the great flame of Seshlehem itself, but it would appear I have taken a wrong turn"

Irnoaf frowned at that. 

“Heh, your about 500 miles North of Christmo im afraid, and you won’t have much luck getting across the sea at this time of year. Even if you could sail, you probably wouldn’t make it 50 miles down the usual route before the logs in the water commandeered your vessel” 

“I see. Is there anywhere in town that could provide me with lodgings and a warm meal?”

He took a moment to consider the question, frown deepening slightly as he ran through his options. 

“Usually, I would recommend the Pub Ole, but they haven’t any rooms spare due to the war…” 

He watched as the man sighed, posture drooping in defeat. An idea suddenly struck him, a foolish one, but an idea nonetheless. 

“I’ll tell you what, my apprentice recently left to visit a friend in the mainland. If you’re willing to help me around the forge for a few months, you could stay here with me until the seas are safe enough to navigate again” 

The other man looked at him in surprise, the kindness of his offer a rarity in the harsh lands of Seshlehem. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose…”

_What harm could it do?_

“As long as you keep to yourself and pull your weight, I’d be happy to help you out. It might even be nice to have some company again…” he started. 

“But, if even think about trying anything funny, I’ll hand you over to the logs myself, understand?”

The stranger laughed, before offering him a gloved hand. 

“The names Jed, Jed Trombone” 

“Irnoaf. Allow me to formally welcome you to the Isle of Borås!” 

2.

“So, let me get this straight, your parents named you after a god?”

Jed grinned wryly, sweeping a loose curl of cyan from where it had fallen between his eyes.

“Something like that…” 

Irnoaf never expected to run into Jed again after he had set sail for Christmo last Summer, yet here they were, almost a year later at the Pub Ole, as if no time had passed at all. 

“What brings you back to Borås anyway?”

“Im just passing through on my way to Ancient Greese, I’ve heard the sunset is really quite magical there at this time of year…”

Irnoaf nodded slowly, contemplating his companion’s words before the other man continued. 

“Besides, I was beginning to find I missed your company” he teased, laughing sincerity for the first time in years. 

It took a moment for the atmosphere to die down, a more somber mood surrounding the pair as they took in the reality of the situation.

“You won’t be staying long then?” Irnoaf questioned, the answer already obvious. 

Jed raised an eyebrow. “Ohhhh…I see how it is. The stubborn blacksmith who claims to thrive off isolation actually missed me too? Seems like there are a lot of things I don’t know about you, Irnoaf of Borås”

The attempt of humor earned him a light smile, yet the knowledge of their fleeting time together still weighed heavily on Irnoaf’s heart. 

“And what about you Jed Trombone? You stayed in my home for 6 months, yet I feel I know less about you than the day we first met!”

“It would take eternity for me to tell you my story Irnoaf. And besides, I wouldn’t know where to start”

“Maybe you’ll change your mind after a few more rounds” Irnoaf taunted, downing yet another shot of Whisky. “A toast! To friendship!”

“To friendship!” Jed responded, a distant look of admiration in his eyes. 

3.

“Have you ever wondered what’s up there?”

The pair had taken to the Boråsian hills to escape the Christmo eve celebrations, their only company the stars in the sky above them. 

“Maybe one day you’ll find out”

Their hands lay close, fingertips almost intertwined upon the snow-covered ground. 

“I’d like that”

He could hear the sound of children singing in the streets, their joy and laughter filling the air as the bell tower struck 12. 

Christmo had finally arrived, yet the festivities only acted as a stark reminder of all Irnoaf had lost.

“You asked me once why I prefer to live alone? he exhaled softly, words no louder than a whisper. 

“The truth is, I’m tired of people leaving”

He turned to face his friend, their hands finally meeting under the light of the moon. 

“People can’t leave if you never let them in in the first place”

Irnoaf saw the sorrow creep into Jed’s expression clear as day as he spoke the words into existence, but he couldn’t place the reason for it.

They remained there, bathed in starlight for hours, Irnoaf’s gentle snores the only sound left for what seemed like hundreds of miles. It was only as the flames of dawn brushed the peaks of the distant mountains that Jed rose to his feet, his time as a mortal in Seshlehem finally over. 

With teary eyes, he pressed a gentle kiss to the forehead of his sleeping companion, a silent promise spoken to the wind as his body began to fade.

“I swear to you my dear Irnoaf, I will find you in the next life” 

And with that, Jed Trombone returned to the stars, leaving the mortal to dream of better things under the soft glow of the sunrise. 

4.

He didn’t make a choice, not really. 

Joe had been mere seconds from plunging the sword deep into Pluto’s back, and all Irnoaf had seen through the haze of his sesh ridden mind was the kid he had watched grow from a curious toddler to broken teen. 

He realised silently, as he lay dying in the arms of the boys he had practically raised, that there had never been a choice to make. 

“Why…why would you sacrifice yourself for me?! Im a monster Irnoaf, just like my father!”

“Pluto…kid look at me. You have made so many poor choices but you are not your father…you could never be your father…”

Irnoaf contemplated the brothers in front of him softly, a content sigh escaping his lips as he realised that maybe, in time, the pair might be able to piece back the fractured pieces of their relationship. 

“I know where your heart really lies kid…and I think you do too…”

Pluto stared back at him in stunned silence, a broken tear carving its way down his ashen face. 

“We were supposed to save you…”

His tired eyes lifted to meet those of Crumpkin, the world around him slowly beginning to dampen and fade into a mirage of grey and white.

“You already have…15 years ago when you stumbled into my workshop injured and in need of shelter…”

He chuckled sadly, tears of his own escaping his eyes. 

“And you’ve been saving me ever since…”

He could feel the end drawing near, heart beginning to slow as a familiar voice called to him from the silent wind. 

It was time. 

And so, as the sun kissed the sea on the shores of Procrastination Creak, Irnoaf of Borås closed his eyes to the mortal world forever, lips parted with the ghost of a final smile. 

+1 

He felt weightless when his eyes finally opened again. A billion constellations seemed to encompass him, the stars and planets so far from his reach yet always within his grasp, almost as if he had become one with the Univede itself.

“You said you wanted to see the stars…” 

He didn’t need to look to recognise the owner of the voice. 

“Seems like there are a lot of things I don’t know about you, Jed Trombone”

The Penta god smiled, drawing him into a warm embrace. 

“We finally have eternity my love. So, where would you like to start?”


End file.
